


Monsta X - One shots

by Arm_N



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, chae hyungwon - Freeform, changkyun - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monbebe - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, soft, son hyunwoo - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arm_N/pseuds/Arm_N
Summary: Little stories with Monsta x.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. -H.one-Hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> -some stories have or are just smut.  
> -English is not my first language.  
> -cursing.  
> -no Asian fetishiszing/stereotyping allowed.

_**A** _ _**little bit of smut** _

Y/n:

Walking to the club was always one of the most fun parts of the night, joking, dancing, even falling, but, today my friend Evie decided that a fight with Tina, her girlfriend, would be just right.

"no, you need to shut up and listen to me" Evie almost screamed.

"don't talk to me like that" Tina started to fix her make up as we walk.

"you kissed a fucking dude ¿¡how am I supposed to talk to you!?" Evie screamed the last part.

"it was a dare, calm down drama queen" Tina responded, I just kept hearing the fight from the back, without saying a thing, almost as if I didn't know them.

-

After 12 minutes and an almost break up we were finally inside of "fire gates" it wasn't your average club, only a certain number of people could enter daily, you have to be on the list, and is almost a deal that you can't take pictures of the inside, we only got here because Evie's ex boyfriend is the son of the owner, and well, he owed us one for breaking my window.

"let's sit there" I point to the highest part of the club, it was almost like living rooms but with people dancing and drinking, we started walking and I hear my name.

"¡Y/n!" it was Evie's ex boyfriend, drunk to the point where he was fighting to stand up.

"I hate this dude" Tina told me in a whisper and I just laughed.

"hi Mike" Evie started walking toward him so we followed her.

"damn you got another hot friend" he pointed at Tina.

"I'm her..." Evie interrupted.

"She is my girlfriend" She said proudly.

"oh so that means that I can get with y/n" he tried to touch my arm.

"no" I responded drily, _I hate him so much, to the point where I want to punch him._

"come sit with us" he stared to walk, almost falling may I add, to a group of boys, me and the girl looked at each other and just nodded, it was free alcohol after all.

"Guys this is my ex girlfriend Evie, her girlfriend, and her friend Y/n" he presented us and they smiled.

"sit girls" one black haired dude told us.

-

We have been here for three hours now and they weren't that bad after all, yes I had to reject three of them, but they were respectful.

"y/n" Tina called me "let's go dance"

We got up, just the two of us, and walked down to the dance floor.

"¿whats up with Evie?" I tried to speak over the music as we danced.

"she is going to fuck Mike" Tina responded like it was nothing.

"¿what?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, she likes him, maybe we should stay as friends" she took a sip from her drink "oh " she said surprised "look at the dj".

"¿where?" I try to find it.

"there" Tina moves my head to the side where the most handsome men that I have seen is playing music.

"oh shit" I say "he is really hot" as I turn to look at her I caught a glimpse of Evie kissing Mike, _sorry but no, my friend is too drunk for this_ "let's go up, my feet hurt" I lie and she nods.

"Hi, we're back" Tina sits in front of Mike and Evie, she looks surprised but mostly ashamed.

"Mike" I try to break the tension "¿who is the dj?".

"H.one" his friend responds first "he is an asshole".

"But, if you are interested he finishes in..." another dude says and looks at his watch "twenty minutes"

"Cool" I simply respond and get back to drinking.

-

"Guys I'm going to the bathroom" I say, but it was totally in vain, as to now Evie was eating Tina's face, mike almost fucking some random girl, and the other two friends that were still here were passed out.

I walk to the back and just look in the big mirror, I start to fix my makeup, someone opens the stall door, shit, shit, shit, it's him ¿what the fuck do I do? It's my only opportunity

"hi" he says as he goes to wash his hands right next to me.

"¿you are H.one?" I aks as if didn't know it.

"yes" he blushes a little.

"you are really hot" I speak without thinking. "shit, I'm so sorry"

"no problem, you already told me that I was hot with that look you gave me on the dance floor" he chuckles

"you have a very good sight" I joke and I sit in the side of the sink looking at him.

"it's just that" he finishes drying his hands "I saw a cute girl dancing" he walks to me "and I couldn't stop looking at her" his hand goes right to my tigh and begins to squeeze it.

"you look like the boys in the magazines" _I need to start thinking what I say._

"oh, that's new" he chuckles raising his hand "¿can I kiss you?" he asks softly and I just nod.

He puts his other hand in the back of my neck and his lips in mine, they feel just as soft as they look, I raise my hands to his back and pull him closer to me, but a bite in my lower lip surprises me.

"fuck" I whisper but it was almost a moan.

"you are so fucking beautiful" his lips now start to go down my neck "with this tiny straps I can do whatever I want" he plays with my dress straps and as he was going to drop one, the door opens and two girls go into a bathroom stall, not without looking at us.

"maybe we should..." I try to speak but he kisses me.

"nobody cares" he puts his body almost completely in front of me, covering me perfectly "and nobody will see you"

His hand goes right inside my dress directly to my breast and starts to massage it.

"oh god" I moan as low as I can but he starts to pinch my nipple

"¿do I keep going?" he asks while raising his hand in my tigh a little bit more finally getting to my underwear.

"yeah" I respond and he brushes a finger in my clit "Fuck"

He starts to massage it above my underwear.

"oh shit" I moan a little bit too hard and he covers my mouth with his other hand.

"they don't care, but we still have to be a little bit quiet" he chuckles.

Someone enters opening the door strongly.

"¿where the fuck are you y/n?" _shit is Evie_ , and she sounds really drunk.

H.one or how the fuck he is named, doesn't move and just keeps going, I put my hand in his, making him stop and he moves back a little to look at my face.

"¡oh my god!" Evie screams "Tina, she is fucking the dj".

"she is a bad bitch" Tina responds just as drunk.

"¿your friends?" he asks, removing his hand from my mouth.

"yeah" I say and start to fix my dress while he does the same with his jacket

"hi girls" I get their attention.

"I already threw up" Evie says almost proud "so we are going home, ¿you coming?"

"yeah" I get down from the sink "see ya around H. one" I kiss him shortly and start to walk to my friends.

"bye Y/n" he says happily.

"I have his Instagram" Tiana whispers "his name is Hyungwon".

And with that, me and my friends went home, and I obviously had to take care of them.


	2. -Jealousy-Wonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -some stories have or are just smut.  
> -English is not my first language.  
> -cursing.  
> -no Asian fetishiszing/stereotyping allowed.

**smut/degrading/** _**Choking/ slapping** _ _**.** _

  
Y/n:

I and Hoseok have been friends for almost seven years, it started because he had a crush on one of my friends, so, he got close to the group, but things didn't work very well, so we ended up being the only two who still talked.

Today it was the day that his group presented their new album and the first time that I will see him being the famous Wonho from Monsta x, not the shy, cute and clingy Hoseok, even thought I have known him since before he was in the group.

"Hey, ¿you ready?" his voice filled my car from the call that sounds on my radio for safety.

"Yeah" I make a turn and look at the time "still don't know why you made me drive at eight in the morning"

"So you can see your handsome friend get ready, and, meet his friends" he responded, I can swear that he was smiling all proud.

"I hate you" He laughs.

"No, you don't"

"For real" I try not to join his laughter. "Okay see you in like... ten minutes, love you"

"Drive carefully, love you" I ended the call.

-

I've been siting in the same damn couch for two hours, just talking to the guys while they get their hair and makeup done, they were all really friendly and welcoming, but, Shownu is the only who has really caught my attention, I don't really know why, maybe his gorgeous eyes, and how they really look at you while you talk, but Hoseok hasn't leaved my side, so I can't really make a move on Shownu.

"Hey y/n" Jooheon waved his hand on my face getting my attention back "¿you want something from Starbucks?" he looked at his phone.

"Yeah sure" I responded without really thinking.

"¿what do you want?" he asked showing me the menu from the app.

"Iced latte with almond milk and sugar free vanilla syrup, grande" Wonho responded while taking some selfies for monbebe "and a venti iced coffee for me"

"Exactly" I say as Jooheon looks at us surprised, but, lets be honest, Hoseok knows every detail about me.

"Okay"Jooheon says and goes back to getting his lips done.

"Wonho, Kihyun, Minhyuk, with me please" A man entered the room with a list, Hoseok looked at me almost apologizing.

"Go, I can talk with my new friend" I place my hand in Shownu's arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry" he walked to the door, and with that only Changkyun, Jooheon and Shownu were left, but the other two were too concentrated on almost sleeping in the makeup chairs.

"Hi Shownu," I say as I smile at him.

"Hi" he responds shyly.

"You are very shy, for someone so big" I joke, and he smiles 

"it's just when I speak to new people, more when they are girls and pretty and I start to talk a lot like right now, I'm sorry" he blushes and I smile

"Oh that's so cute" I squish his cheek a little "so...¿I'm pretty?".

And just like that, we spoked for almost an hour, until, the same guy, who I learned was their stylist, came back with the guys.

"Hey" Shownu grabs my hand "I'm not allowed to do anything, but I find you really beautiful and I don't want To lose my opportunity...what I want to say is ¿can I have your number?"he takes out his phone and gives to me.

"Absolutely" I put my number and give it to him.

"I'm back" Wonho scares me "Shownu they are waiting for you".

"oh sorry" he gets up, smiles at me and goes with the others.

"¿How was it?" I ask.

"good" he points at his clothes "I Got to choose a lot of the outfits".

"that's cool, you have good taste" we smile at each other but then go into silence.

"Y/n" he calls my attention "let's go eat something really quick".

"¿can you do that?" i ask.

"I shouldn't, but I can" he responds with a smile of wanting to get in trouble.

"Yeah, let's go" in that second he grabs my hand and pulls me from the couch.

"If they ask I had an emergency," Hoseok says to Minhyuk and he just nods without looking away from his phone.

Hoseok grabbed his bag, and without letting go of me we start to run to the parking lot.

"my car is to the left" I interrupt our secret mission.

"Yeah, I will bring it back tomorrow" he keeps running with me almost hanging from him.

"I don't wanna go in your car" I say.

"Just get in" I laugh but he doesn't.

I enter the passenger seat in silence, _¿what the fuck is going on?_ Hoseok finally gets into the car and starts to drive.

After almost eight minutes of total silence he speaks "¿you really like shownu?"

"Hoseok we need to go back, you have to present your album" I avoid the question.

"I don't have shit to present" he says mad, I catch a glance at his hands that are holding the steering wheel with anger, _kinda ho_ t

"Get back, you are gonna get in trouble" I try to distract myself from his arms. 

"baby, it was just the try out for the clothes and makeup" he glances at me and smiles almost flirting.

"¿why the fuck are you calling me baby?" I ask mad, not so much because he called me baby, but because he lied.

"calm down Y/n" he stops at a red light.

"you made me wake up at six in the morning for a fucking clothes try out" I say and pull out my phone "leave me here I'm calling a uber"

"no," he says drily.

"yes" I respond."I Have a shit ton of work and you make me sits on a couch for hours doing nothing while you try clothes". He starts to drive again 

"¿doing nothing?" he looks at me with anger "¿where you doing nothing?"

"yes, I was doing nothing" I respond.

"oh sorry i didn't know flirting with Shownu is fucking nothing" he says sarcastically.

"it is nothing, I was just bored" he laughs with anger "it doesn't matter anyway, he is just like you" I put my lips next to his hear "can't do nothing with me"

he doesn’t respond but just keeps driving, he always hated when I brought up how he couldn't have anything sexual or romantic with anyone.

"most likely you guys don't even know what sex is" I joke but with a little bit of truth.

A red light stops us again, but as soon as Hoseok stops the car, his hands go right to my face, Pushing the back of my head To the window.

"¿are you done?" he asks with his hands now in my neck and his face at centimeters of me.

"¿what you gonna do?" I say pretending bravery "singing doesn't turn me on Hoseok".

"you are acting like such a bitch" he puts his lips on top of mine "¿are you really that desperate for dick?"

"shut the fuck up," I say, he kisses me again but now bites my bottom lip hard, almost making it bleed.

"like the whore you are" he kisses me "you are going to suck my dick so fucking good"

"¿you think I want to suck your dick?". His answer was a light smack in my face.

"oh baby" I smile "I have seen you look at me every time that I go out of your shower" he puts a little strength in the choking. "you cannot lie to me Y/n" he gets close to my hear and whispers seductively "I know how wet you are right now". A horn takes our attention.

"Drive" I say, so we don't get in trouble.

"get you pretty face here" he starts to drive and pulls my head to his lap "I guess you already know what to do"

I start to open his tight jeans, getting relatively fast to his dick, I take it out and just start to massage his tip.

"shit..." I hear him moan in a breath.

That was all that I needed to proceed, I put my lips around his length and play with it for a little bit with my tongue. after a little time, I push my head down to take it all in.

"you are such a nasty bitch" with his free hand he pushes me even farther down, an unexpected moan came out of me "oh my..." he tightens his grip on my hair and pulls me up with it getting to look at my face for a second "oh you really like that?" I nod and he pushes me back down again.

Seeing him drive while I was sucking him off, how his face stayed calm without showing anything and how he is holding my hair with one hand but then driving with the other one is turning me on more than I would like to admit.

After a few more minutes he came right into my mouth "shit....oh...how the fuck...baby" he moans as he goes down from his high, I look directly at him while I swallow all of it.

"Hoseok" I moan a little and to my favor, the car fnally stops in his house, I take the chance and sit in his lap quickly "i want you to fuck me so hard and deep that I don't even remember who Shownu is"

"¿why you talking about Shownu again?" he looks at me mad.

"Just fuck me already you pussy" I say, but he responds with a hard smack in my face "do it again" he smiles satisfied, and does it again but this time holding my hair making me look at him directly as he slaps me "harder" he does it for the last time so hard that my face ends up looking to the other side.

"you Are crazy baby" he kisses me, as I try to get closer to his body I feel his bulge right in my pussy, I open my mouth to moan but he spits in it . "swallow it" a slap in my ass surprises me "i say fucking swallow it, just like you did with my cum, you dirty little bitch"

i do just as he says, earning a proud smile from his part.

"let's go" he opens the door and picks me up, holding tightly the back of my thighs "I want to know how pretty you look underneath me"

He walked us into the house without any trouble, And in less than five minutes we were at his bed.

"I forgot you have to share rooms," I say as I take off my shirt.

"yeah but they obviously aren't here” he takes off his pants in what looked like a second. "so you can scream as loud as you want" he pushed me lightly to the bed putting his body on top as he does it.

"oh my god the famous hoseok is right here with me" I joke but he doesn't laugh "trying to fuck Shownu out of my mind"

"haha, funny" he goes right to my underwear without any resistance thanks to my skirt "so fucking funny".

I feel how he brushes one finger over my clit, finding it so easy like he knew my whole body perfectly, I look at him and he kisses me.

"damn, you know your moves Wonho" as I say the last word his eyes go completely different, I don't know how to describe them, they just changed.

"oh Y/n, you want that special treatment" a kooky smile fills his face.

"Can you do it a bit faster Wonho?" I say and his finger starts to go faster, not so hard so that my whole body is shaking but just enough so my legs are.

"You are so fucking wet" he moves my panties to the side and continues his movements but feeling his cold finger in me is making them feel so much better.

He pushes two fingers right into me and a loud scream comes out of my mouth "Wonho" he takes that as a pass and puts his lips where his fingers were minutes ago, sucking my clit perfectly "shit" he starts to finger me hard without taking his tongue away "Oh god, how the fuck..." he stops all of the suddent.

"suck" he demands as he puts his two fingers into my mouth, I do it and he gives me a proud smile "how can my baby be so fucking perfect?".  
"not your baby" i say.  
"yet" he responds quickly, I see him bent to his nightstand and open the drawer, he takes out a condom and puts it on quickly. "open you pretty legs for me"

I do it and I immediately feel the pressure of him inside of me, he stays there for a couple of seconds until I kiss him, at that moment the hoseok that I knew vanishes from his face, in his place a face of pure desire appears.

"you're so fucking perfect" he pushes deeper into me "I wanna make you forget everything baby".

He keeps pushing into me and now one of his hands is tightly around my neck while the other plays with my breasts.

"for fuck sake Wonho, go a little bit faster," I say, desperately to feel more pleasure.

With that, it was like a switch went off on him, his strokes were so fast and hard that my eyes were turning back, i put a hand in the wall behind us so that I can have a little stability and we don't hit it.

"Shit, Wonho I'm close" he goes even faster and starts to rub my clit "oh god, harder..." he does as I said and after a couple more minutes I was holding to his shoulders with my nails as if my life depended on it, getting the best fucking orgasm that I had have in my twenty five years.

"Just a little more..." he says between moans and just as he goes to kiss me I feel him coming, he moans loudly on my lips, his body twitching with pleasure.

"Wonho I told you to not fucking eat my food" Jooheon opens the door loudly, screaming angrily "I'm going to..." he looks up at us and his cheeks go bright red.

"oh my god Joohoney I'm so sorry" I apologize as I try to cover my self, but Hoseok takes care of doing that with his body, hugging me tightly as he lies on his side with me stuck to him.

"Honey get the fuck out or I will kill you myself," he says mad and honey just walks back and closes the door.

"I knew it" Jooheon screams in the hallway and we both laugh.

"I'm so tired" Hoseok looks at me and starts to hide his face in my neck "I wanna be like this with you forever".

"one day" I put my hand in his hair "when the company doesn't kill you for it"

"you bet your ass that every single person will know your name and how much I like you as soon as I'm allowed to scream it" I feel him smile in mi neck "or I don't know they kick me out of the company, or something"

"shut up you stupid hoe" i joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making the next one with a more dominant woman, also put a bit of blood and/or knife kink in it


	3. -Baby-Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -some stories have or are just smut.  
> -English is not my first language.  
> -cursing.  
> -no Asian fetishiszing/stereotyping allowed.

_**SOFT AF/ SHORT** _

Y/n:

I havent seen minhyuk in weeks, he has been bussy working on the new album, even though Min doesn't have time for almost anything, he stills sends me funny videos of the guys being annoying in practice or recordings of him singing late at night.  
But today we would see each other, well, in facetime, but we would at least talk in real time.

I'm sitting in my bed just waiting for my phone to light up, and it finally does, his name with a blue heart emoji appears, I respond to it quickly, finally seeing his beautiful face.

-oh, hello pretty girl- he jokes, I can't help but smile.

-hi- I keep smiling.

-look- he goes out of frame but then comes back to screen with an almost empty matcha latte -Honey bought it so I didn't miss you so much, he is getting tired of hearing me talk about you.

-you literally always say that it is disgusting-he laughs.

-hey, I always end up drinking it- he takes a sip- okay, I end up stealing it, but still, is really good.

-I know- I say as he puts the latte in a table and starts to take off his make up.-so...pretty boy, tell me about your day...

-today I had to sing like four songs, over and over and over again...I also had a photoshoot, and we also had to practice the choreography for like five hour-he says with a fake sad voice- kiki was almost dead after it.

-you looked really good today -he blushed immediately- the black hair -i joke as if it made me die- the photo of you dancing that Kyun posted killed me 

-I knew you could love it -he passes his hand through his hair the same way that He does in the performances, trying to look just as intimidating but fails tremendously- i cant do it.

We both start to laugh super loud.

-hey- I say and he looks at the camera-you look even prettier without all of that-he blushes and just smiles.

-liar-he jokes but his tone changes to a sad one- I look all tired, and my skin is so dry.

-no, you look like the most beautiful person in the world-.

-y/n I just wanna be with you-he starts to play with his hands- I hate being away from you so much, i... I miss you...oh my god this is so embarrassing -he covers his face with a pillow 

-hey -he still doesn't show his face- baby, it's okay, just a couple of weeks and I will be right by your side.

-yeah-he finally smiles again- y/n

-¿what?-.

-let me see your hand- I show him the hand with the engagement ring and his smile becomes bigger


End file.
